


Elizabeth

by lrhaboggle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anger, Bitter, Death, Hurt, Murder, Pizza, Possession, Revenge, Sister Location, Trapped, afton - Freeform, animatronic, fnaf - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, haunt, purple guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: She used to be happy little girl but, as with every child, a dangerous poison ran in her veins. If she never grows up, that poison never leaves and flows through wire instead of vein.





	Elizabeth

Elizabeth was a sweet little girl, innocent and unaware of how cruel life could really be. Her orange hair and green eyes made her beautiful beyond measure but it was her sweetness that really made her so wonderful. At the same time, though, as with every child, there was poison in her veins. It was the deadliest poison of all, too. It was that kind of poison that mixed genuine cruelty and selfishness with the innocence and insensitivity of a child. It was a poison that killed and yet was never blamed for its crimes. Elizabeth had this poison and she had it in spades.

She could barely remember Mummy, so young was she when Mummy died. What she did remember was Daddy. Sweet, beautiful, tired Daddy. In her eyes, he was no less than the greatest king on earth. He was a better man than either of her brothers were! Michael was always picking on her and little Scott. Scott especially.

"Why won't you leave him be?" Elizabeth pouted as Michael scared the poor child again.

"I'm just trying to get him to toughen up, Sis!" Michael cackled coldly as he removed his foxy mask. "Even you aren't as scared as he is."

"That's true!" Elizabeth allowed, a sneer crossing her face as she turned towards Scott. He was supposed to be her big brother too but he always acted so scared that she considered him even less than that.

But in time, Scott passed away.

"Why, Daddy? Why did Scott go away?" Elizabeth asked.

"He just had to, sweetheart," William sighed heavily, crocodile tears in his eyes. Meanwhile, Michael was sobbing quietly in his room, his foxy mask in the trash. Elizabeth shook her head and instead, continued to follow William around like a duckling after its mother.

In time, following Scott's death, William shut down his Fazbear Family Diner but opened up a Sister Location soon after.

"How would you like to even design one of the robots?" William asked Elizabeth one day.

"May I!?" her green eyes shined with delight and William smiled down at her, total adoration on his face. Neither of them noticed Michael scowling at them from the corner, shaking his head as he failed to get Elizabeth's attention. The girl was already too busy designing her robot, not even asking why Michael hadn't been given the same opportunity. She just figured she was Daddy's favorite and even if she didn't know why, she didn't need to in order to know that it was true. So she skipped off to her room to draw her robot.

Awhile later, it was finished. Circus Baby had been drawn up by Elizabeth, remodeled by William and built by Henry, William's business partner and the only one to follow him over from FFD.

"Good work, Henry!" William grinned proudly as he looked up at Circus Baby. Wasn't Elizabeth going to be pleased?! But there were some… alterations… that William had made. Such alterations would, admittedly, require Elizabeth to stay far away from Baby. At least if he wasn't around. Perhaps, in time, Baby would get better, but for now, she was only to look at.

"But not to play with!" William warned Elizabeth yet again. The child gave a dramatic sigh and proceeded to whine once more about the unfairness of it all. But William was used to this, so he simply hushed her and scooted her into another room while he got to work.

The moment William was out of sight, though, Elizabeth darted off to play with Baby. It was like a dream come true to see her drawing coming to life before her very eyes. If only she'd gotten to enjoy the show a little longer. But no. William's wicked designs worked too well and Elizabeth was fused with Baby for the next many decades. Even after Daddy forgot about SL and Elizabeth and even after he had left them all here to rot, Elizabeth was stuck as Circus Baby. Her hero, her creation, had turned against her, becoming a tomb.

"No! No! No! NO!" Elizabeth screamed, banging on Baby's innards. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! But she was stuck and that was that. So for years, long after her body rotted away, Elizabeth's ghost remained tied to Baby's power source. Many times did she try to escape, endlessly pounding and prying at Baby's metal shell, but never did she succeed. She was firmly trapped inside of Baby's body. Then, even after Elizabeth slowly began to make peace with this fact that she was Baby, she was still unable to ever leave the pizzeria. Mostly it was because the other stupid, stubborn animatronics refused to help her try and escape. They were too afraid to try even though she had begged them many times before. That stupid Ballora, who everybody thought was so lovely, was the worst of all! She was a dummy and a scaredy cat and she never learned!

But then at last, Michael came. Despite having long since forgotten who she was, Baby remembered him and she knew it was time to go.

"You owe us," she whispered, voice much changed from what it used to be when she was alive. But she cared not. Instead, she worked hard on getting Michael, this ghost from her past that she sort of remembered, into giving himself up for her. She wasn't sure where all of this craft had come from, she was just glad she had it because of how smart it made her. Her plan worked and she managed to bring all the others with her.

"Now they'll see!" she cried. "They'll all see how great I am and they will love me forever and we will get to see the world at last!"

But not for the first time did these fantasies crumble down on poor Baby and, in time, the same poison that once ran in her veins ended up in her circuits and it didn't take long for the others to figure out how to eject her power core and leave her to rot once more. But this time, Baby did not stay down. Instead, with the one limb she had, she dragged herself back to the pizzeria and salvaged herself a new body, vengeful and bitter. She had saved the robots from more controlled shocks and their way of repaying her was to kick her out?! She was NOT bossy! Those meanie-heads were just ungrateful dummies and she was better off without them anyway! She hoped that they would rot or get run over!

Baby turned cold afterwards, her desire to do good fading with her memories and her desire for acceptance and freedom. Instead, when word reached her about a new Fazbear pizzeria opening up, she knew at once who must've opened it.

"Now it's my time, Daddy!" she murmured in ecstasy, massive form creeping over to the pizzeria to hide in the alley. "I've come back for you! I have heard you call! And now I am home! Again I am home and I will make you proud, Daddy! Watch, listen, and be full!"

"Transmission ended!" a voice interrupted the robot. Baby felt outrage run her circuits but outrage quickly turned to shock and fear as she realized who it was that was interrupting her and what his intent was. It was Henry! Daddy's old friend. But he had made this pizzeria? And all to trap Baby, her Daddy and all the others? Including the cowards who dumped her at SL? What?

But then Henry spoke a name. Elizabeth. A name Baby hadn't heard in years that, hearing it now, made her gears spin and circuits sputter. Elizabeth. She knew that name. Right? Wasn't that hers?... Baby, or Elizabeth, never got to finish that thought before the fire sweeping through Henry's trap devoured them all. It hurt really badly, but in the end, the poison was burned from Elizabeth's veins and when her eyes opened again, she was much smaller and in a much nicer place that she could remember. She could see clearly, no more metal or glass in the way.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly, confusedly. She rose from the ground.

"Home, Elizabeth. Home," a man responded. It was Henry. Somehow, Elizabeth knew she wouldn't ever see Daddy again, but somehow, that was almost alright with her and she followed Henry out into this new world.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was just written to try and set the FNAF timeline straight. Clearly, some stuff is headcanon, though, so…


End file.
